nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae Contracts
These Contracts are the birthright of the Wyrd, and are thus available to all Changelings regardless of their rating in any particular Tale or Mantle. Contracts of Deception • Wrong Foot Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: None (No roll required). * The character's footprints, fingerprints and other direct marks of passage change into something strange, such as cloven hoofprints, rose petals, or trails of slime. The player may choose the details of the manifestation when this Clause is purchased, but may re-purchase this Clause multiple times to change its effect, and the effect must always somehow be related to the character's Seeming. Even if they would not normally leave footprints or fingerprints, they still leave the traces dictated by this Clause whenever it is invoked. •• Fool's Gold Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Savvy + Larceny + Wyrd. * On a success, the character can make any object appear to be another object of roughly equal size, shape and texture – for example, dry leaves could be made to appear to be hundred-dollar bills. The object effectively has a Mask, and anything that can see through the Mask sees the object for what it is. At the end of the scene, the object reverts to its normal appearance, and its current possessor immediately knows somehow that the character was responsible for the deception. ••• Blessing of Forgetfulness Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Subterfuge + Wyrd – Composure. * The target forgets fifteen minutes of memory per success. •••• Changing Minds Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Persuasion + Wyrd vs. target's Resolve + Wyrd. * Success forces the target to wholeheartedly believe one fact which the character tells him, which he must at least believe is theoretically possible beforehand. ••••• Recalling the Lost Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Wyrd vs. fetch's Resolve + Wyrd. * If the character achieves more net successes than the number of days the target has been in Faerie, and the character is physically restraining their Fetch, they may take 1 aggravated Will damage to open a portal to Faerie, and may then take 1 aggravated Morale damage to throw in the Fetch. If they do so, the target is returned through the portal, which closes behind them. Catch: Willingly take the target's (and fetch's) place. Contracts of Escape • Lock, Knock Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Dexterity + Larceny + Wyrd. * Success allows you to open one padlock or similar small lock, that you can hold fully in your hands, by destroying the lock. On an exceptional success, the lock is unharmed and may be closed again without evidence of entry. Catch: The lock is keeping you from retrieving an object that belongs to you. •• Evasion of Shackles Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Dexterity + Larceny + Wyrd. * Success allows you to Push yourself Physically to escape from any restraints for the remainder of the scene. Catch: you become utterly unable to resist or remove any other restraints for the next week, including grapple attempts. This Catch also extends to anyone attempting to release the character without the permission of whomever restrained them. ••• Fair Entrance Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Wits + Larceny + Wyrd. * Success allows you to Push yourself Socially to open and pass through a single door or window – even if it is normally unopenable – which closes behind you as if you had never touched it. This Clause also affects any security systems or cameras that might record the character passing through. Catch: the character's home will allow their enemies the same boon the next time they attempt to enter. •••• Lost and Found Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Streetwise + Wyrd. * On a success, some coincidental but highly improbable distraction causes the character's pursuers to be distracted and delayed for five minutes per success. On an exceptional success, the pursuers are completely discouraged and give up the chase, and cannot find any trail to pick up. Catch: Another one of the character's enemies will find them at an inopportune moment during the next few days. ••••• Phantom Glory Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Wyrd. * Push yourself Physically to become Immaterial (but remain visible and slightly translucent) for one turn per success. While in this state, the character may pass through any solid object, but may choose from moment to moment whether they treat any tangible surface beneath them as “solid” for the purposes of walking on. Catch: Strip completely nude and carry nothing with you. Contracts of Fortune • Fortune's Ken Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Wits + Academics + Wyrd. * On a success, you immediately understand the odds of a particular event occurring. Catch: Gamble for money against someone you suspect of cheating. •• Fortune's Swift Blessing Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Wyrd. * On a success, you may Push yourself Mentally to give a single roll the Rote and 8-again quality, or reduce that roll to a chance die. On an exceptional success, you may Push yourself Mentally to give a single roll 10 automatic successes, or to cause a single roll to automatically become a dramatic failure. Catch: have your next roll automatically reduced to a chance die or dramatic failure as well. ••• Fortune's Bane Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Wyrd – Resolve. * On a success, you may take 1 aggravated Morale damage to curse the target, such that the results of every roll they make until the next sunrise or sunset are automatically downgraded – all failures become dramatic failures, all successes become failures, and all dramatic successes become a single success. Catch: Suffer the effects of the curse as well. •••• Fortune's Folly Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Wyrd. * On a success, you may take 1 aggravated Morale dame to both bless and curse the target, granting +1 die to each of their next rolls for each success rolled, but also suffering a -1 cumulative penalty per roll made, until every roll they make is reduced to a chance die. The effects continue until the end of the scene, or until the next sunrise or sunset on an exceptional success. When you use this Contract, you take 1 aggravated Morale damage. Catch: Suffer the target's penalties along with them (gaining a -1 cumulative penalty whenever the target makes a roll). ••••• Fortune's End Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• Dice Pool: Resolve + Intimidation + Wyrd vs. Stamina + Wyrd. * On a success, the target dies horribly. When you use this Contract, you take 1 aggravated Will damage, 1 aggravated Morale damage, and 1 aggravated Health damage, and make an immediate check for Clarity loss at 2 dice. Catch: Lose 1 Wyrd and 1 dot from each Attribute. Contracts of Madness • Lunatic's Knowing Glance Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Wyrd – target's Composure. * The character learns one of the target's Derangements per success, and what trauma caused that derangement. Catch: The target is currently talking about themselves or their past. •• Maddening Eye Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Savvy + Expression + Wyrd – target's Composure. * On a success, one of the target's minor derangements is upgraded to a major derangement for the remainder of the scene. On an exceptional success, the madness lasts until the next sunrise or sunset. Catch: Suffer from one of the same types of derangements (mild or severe) as the target. •• Temporary Sanity Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Composure + Occult + Wyrd. * Each success temporarily raises the character's Clarity by 1, to a maximum of 10. At the end of the scene, the increased Clarity is gone, and the character must additionally roll 3 dice to avoid an additional point of Clarity loss. Catch: You are already Clarity 8 or higher. ••• Gift of Lucidity Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy + Wyrd vs. Resolve + Wyrd. * You give the target Changeling 1 point of lost Clarity, which you lose from your own Clarity score. On an exceptional success, the target may buy their next dot of Clarity at (new level x 1) Experience. Catch: The character has already suffered Clarity loss due to the target's actions. •••• Perfect Clarity Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Resolve + Empathy + Wyrd (Reflexive). * Each success adds +1 die to the character's current degeneration roll. Catch: You have spent the last hour entirely in the company of normal, un-Supernatural mortals. ••••• Thief of Reason Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• Dice Pool: Savvy + Intimidation + Wyrd. * On a success, you may Push yourself Socially to force the target to roll to avoid degeneration, at your current Clarity level. If they fail, they lose one Sanity or Clarity, and you gain one Clarity – which you must then roll 2 dice to avoid losing again. Catch: The target has made a statement to the character doubting their own sanity. Contracts of Masks • Riddle-Kith Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Savvy + Subterfuge + Wyrd. * On a success, the character may change his apparent Kith and Seeming. On an exceptional success, he may specify precisely every feature of his new Mein. Catch: Dine with a member of the selected Kith. •• False Mantle Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Savvy + Subterfuge + Wyrd. * On a success, the character may Push themselves Physically to change his apparent Mantle. Cost/Catch: Spend a scene naked while exposed to the appropriate seasonal weather. ••• Skinmask Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Stamina + Subterfuge + Wyrd. * Each success allows the character to change one facial or body feature (such as skin color, limb length or girth, eye color, hair color, nose length, and so on) to match another person's. On an exceptional success, the character's appearance changes completely and perfectly to that of the target's. Catch: Hold or wear an object or article of clothing belonging to the person being mimicked. •••• Transfigure the Flesh Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Stamina + Athletics + Wyrd, and Push yourself Physically. * Each success allows the character to increase or decrease their Size by 1 for the remainder of the scene. On an exceptional success, the character may keep their original Health when shrinking, or may use successes to increase their Stamina and Strength by +1, in addition to their Size. Catch: Steal clothing that will fit your new Size. ••••• Trading Places Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• Dice Pool: Savvy + Larceny + Wyrd vs. Resolve + Wyrd. * If the Changeling gains more successes, they may Push themselves Mentally to switch bodies with the target for one scene per success. Catch: Have the target express their envy of you out loud. Contracts of Promise • Promise's Reminder Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Wyrd. * On a success, the target knows whether his or others' actions are leading towards the violation of one of his Pledges, and which one. More successes grant more detailed information. Catch: Tie a red string around your finger and leave it on for a day. •• Sense Tainted Vows Prerequisite: Wyrd • Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Wyrd vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. * Each success allows the character to become aware of one Pledge that the target has broken, starting with the most severe. Catch: 1 Glamour, unless the target has ever sworn a Pledge to you. ••• See the Bindings Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Wyrd – target's Composure. * Each success lets you understand the Task requirements of one of the target's Pledges, which might allow you to find a way to protect them or cause them to violate them. Catch: The target has ever sworn a Pledge to you. •••• Goblin Oath Prerequisite: Wyrd •• Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Wyrd – target's Resolve. * The character infuses an Oath being sworn with magical enforcement. Once the Vow has been formed, either party must succeed in a Resolve + Composure roll to even attempt to break the vow willingly, and must gain more successes than the result of this Clause's activation roll or they cannot will themselves to act against the Vow's tenets. Additionally, should one side break the vow willingly, they suffer horrible luck – each success in converts one of their next important rolls to a chance die. Catch: This Clause is being used as the Pishogue of another Nemesis Oath (in which case, the new Oath is immediately sworn to by both parties when the old Oath is broken). ••••• Oathbreaker's Honesty Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• Dice Pool: Resolve + Subterfuge + Wyrd, extended (1 turn per roll). * After achieving a number of successes equal to the Potency of a particular Pledge, the character may Push themselves Mentally to circumvent that Pledge for a scene without falling under the Pledge's Sanction. Catch: The character is caught in a double-bind where he cannot fulfill one Pledge without breaking another.